Mother
by AngelicTrinity
Summary: Clara finds that she is soon going to be the proud mother of four. Gee, thanks X. OC!Philippines centric!


**I have had this idea in my head for a very, very long time. Unfortunately, due to how College has me working relentlessly on project after project I didn't really have any time to work on this. **

**Until now. **

**I have no idea how this idea struck, but it started as a small thing and then led to another and it came to this. So yeah... hope you enjoy this. Also, this is very different from my previous Hetalia/Megaman Zero crossover. In this one, Clara does not know Phantom... _yet._ Read below and you'll see.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman Franchise. Classic, X, Zero, ZX, ect. Nor do I own Hetalia, but I do own OC!Philippines who stars in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mother<strong>

Clara stared at X very hard, wondering if she heard him right.

The dark haired woman opened her mouth to say something, but clamped it shut again as the first thought that had entered her mind was to question his sanity. Which was something he didn't need right now, even though she speculated on his state of mind now and then. She was his closest friend at the moment and even though it wasn't that offending of a statement, she knew that it would still hurt the android.

She couldn't hurt him. Not when he was already holding up a heavy burden that crushed him more and more as each year passed.

Not that it would make that much of a difference. He had been hurting for over sixty years after the devastation of the Elf Wars where he had lost numerous friends; his Commander, his fellow Maverick Hunters at Hunters HQ and his best friend Zero.

Zero. The original Maverick Virus source. Case Zero. S-Class Maverick Hunter. X's Best Friend.

And...

The final creation of Doctor Albert Wily, the very nemesis of X's creator Doctor Thomas Light. A man who had tried to conquer the world a hundred years prior to X and Zero's activation.

It was ironic that the very android who was supposed to destroy X had became his closest friend.

But back to the present...

"You want me to be... _what?_" Clara's red-brown eyes were wide with disbelief as her mind attempted to absorb what the Ruler of Neo Arcadia just told her. Unable to look into X's vibrant green eyes, she turned to look down at the four capsules that held the still forms of four figures. The eyes that had once used to shine with hope for co-existence between Reploids and Humanity were now dull with loss, agony and the weariness of his long life.

Clara could sympathize with X very much in that regard. She was an immortal, a nation, a representative of her people. She lived for as long as her land and people did and was accustomed to fighting and wars, something X was used to as well but very adverse to. Like him, she was a pacifist but fought if the situation called for it. But when it came down to it, she resigned herself to the very fighting she disliked instead of trying to find more peaceful solutions.

Though not even she, and the others like her who were still alive, could even begin with just how much damage and destruction the Elf Wars had caused. Just as devastating as the Catalysm that killed her and the others during their first lives, which was saying something.

The figures lying inside the capsules were Reploids who had yet to be activated. Reploids that X had built with his own two hands and that Clara had helped with whenever Neo Arcadia demanded his time somewhere else. Their armour and design was based off of X himself, though each of them had a different color scheme to match the elements that they controlled and the areas they specialized in.

Harpuia, who was built for aerial combat and could manipulate the elements of wind and lightning was green.

Leviathan, the only female of the group who was built for aquatic situations had mastery over water and ice was blue.

Fefnir, the big guy who was the combat specialist controlled the fire and earth elements and was red.

And finally Phantom, who did not control any element at all but was built for speed, stealth and the ability to hide in the shadows was black.

X was their creator. And they were his children. And apparently...

X gave a sigh of exasperation. A sigh tinged with annoyance as he repeated what he told Clara several minutes ago.

"Their mother. I want you to be their mother."

Yeah. Okay. So that was _exactly _what Clara had heard the first time he said it.

She was tempted to ask him why he would declare _her _of all people to be their mother, but she could see where he was coming from. She had helped X build the four of them, if only so that they would help alleviate the pain she saw X suffer through everyday and ease the burden he had to carry. Clara did her best to help him, but there was only so much she could do.

Not to mention that she _was _the one who gave them their names, if only because the names that X listed in the first place did not do them justice.

Honestly, Leviathan's original name was supposed to be 'Aqua'. Not that it was a horrible name or anything, but, well...

It just didn't seem right.

So after a lengthy argument of Clara throwing out names that would suit them more and finding something that they could both agree on, the Reploids that were still inactive had finally been christened.

Harpuia for his sky elements.

Leviathan for her water elements.

Fefnir for his ground elements.

Phantom for his ability to operate within the darkness and shadows.

Each one of them was named after a mythological creature from different myths.

But there was one thing that struck her that might hint as to why he wanted her, to be blunt, the mother of his children.

"Is that why Leviathan and Fefnir's facial structures resemble mine so much?" She finally said after a long pause. Leviathan more so than Fefnir, but that was understandable considering that the former was female like her.

Clara _had _noticed the striking resemblance between her and the two Reploids, even with their eyes closed, but she had brushed it off just thinking that it was coincidence. But now... she wasn't so sure.

"Ah..." X's cheeks reddened.

"It's fine. I don't mind." She said quickly. Though it would make things complicated once Leviathan and Fefnir were up and about since Clara was sure that she wouldn't be the first and only person to notice that she and the Reploids had a strong resemblence between them. And she was sure that there would be questions.

"I... didn't notice the resemblance until after I was done construction. Harpuia, and Phantom's facial features were designed to resemble mine more, but since Leviathan was female..." X didn't say any more, instead just settling for a shrug. "As for Fefnir, I was thinking of your older brother." Fabian had befriended X as well, when most of the world was still habitable.

Clara was one of a group of triplets. But now she was the only one who was still alive.

"You settled for the first female person who came to mind. Which was... me." Clara concluded. "Since Fefnir's skin was dark like my brother..."

Fabian had always did love working out in the sun.

X's face reddened even more and he looked away.

The woman looked over at Leviathan. "Uh, they do resemble you to a point as well, right?"

X just nodded.

Clara could feel a headache coming on. Some of the people in Neo Arcadia were already suspicious of her as they started to notice that Clara hadn't aged, maintaining her age of being around nineteen to twenty. She and the others had lived in one particular area for twelve years and people were beginning to notice that something was up.

Which was why she was not too pleased about X's decision to make her a mother. Especially when he sprung it on her just days before their activation.

"...X." There was frustration in her voice. She wasn't angry, just frustrated. "I... would love to be their mother. In fact, I am happy that you would designate me as their mother." There was a sad smile on Clara's face. "But I can't stay in Neo Arcadia for long. The neighbours are getting suspicious, which means that I'm going to have to leave again for a bit."

A bit meaning around twenty to twenty five years and in a completely different area from where she had lived in last time. And even then there was still a risk of being spotted by Reploids who used to know her. Unlike humans, they had an unlimited life span and could not die from old age.

"Meaning you can't stay."

Clara sighed. "...I'm sorry, X." She really was. She didn't want to leave before their activation, but she did not want to stick around either for her neighbours to start accusing her about... something.

"At least stay a bit after their activation."

Clara shook her head and sighed again, knowing that she was going to give in to the pleading tone in his voice.

"...alright." She bit the bottom of her lip to prevent the resigned word of 'fine' coming out next. And even though Clara was not too happy about the fact that she was going to have to put her plans of disappearing from Neo Arcadia on the back burner for now, she discovered that she didn't mind too much.

There was nothing wrong about being there when her children were finally born after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! It's finally done! I didn't think I would finish it this fast, but I managed!<strong>

**Anyways, yes, in this story Clara and X know each other. For numerous reasons I'll delve into in later stories and chapters. And yeah... I made her the mother of the four Guardians. At least in my universe she's the mother of the Four Guardians of Neo Arcadia.**

**Tell me what you think!  
><strong>


End file.
